The applicant organizations have developed, evaluated and demonstrated the feasibility of a prototype wheelchair securement system for use on transit, school and private buses through Phase I STTR funding. This system is compatible with several commercially available occupant restraints systems. In this project the long term performance of the test units is to be determined. Additionally, users will be allowed to select the configuration most compatible with the vehicle structure and type of service. Approximately 30 sets of securement systems will be made and installed in various vehicles, and used in regular service. Data will be collected from wheelchair users and vehicle operators regarding the system's operation. This data will be used for possible changes prior to commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Resulting products will be commercialized through existing channels of distribution.